In the Absence of Leadership
by feralshal
Summary: The night before the Trial by Combat, with their leader observing the Rites of Tyr, the Companions must spend an anxious night waiting - but this is easier said than done.


**Title:** In the Absence of Leadership  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Fandom:** Neverwinter Nights 2  
**Pairings:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** The night before the Trial by Combat, with their leader observing the Rites of Tyr, the Companions must spend an anxious night waiting - but this is easier said than done.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for an early part of Act II.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I have any connection with, the characters, settings or concepts referenced from the Neverwinter Nights 2 game world. All rights remain with those who hold ownership; I'm just borrowing some of the characters for my own use.  
**Notes:** Certain references in the fic refer to the character I played through the Trial with (Human Bard) and how I'd played her to that point.

**In the Absence of Leadership**

Spirits were low as the eclectic group of adventurers filed into the Sunken Flagon. Though most of them were native to Neverwinter, there really wasn't much to connect them as a group, save for their leader. The leader who had been found innocent of the Ember slaughter, but was being forced to endure trial by combat.

It wasn't fair, Neeshka thought to herself from her corner by the window. Oh sure, she was all for finding loopholes in laws and justice systems to suit her needs, but this was no simple matter of theft. This was _murder_, not just of one but of an entire village, and those filthy Luskans just didn't know when to quit. Rather like Leldon in that sense - or at least Leldon before he'd been stupid enough to attack her at the Mansion.

Neeshka stared out of the window, watching the citizens wander in their carefree manner while the City Watch appeared to be stopping anyone who looked at them the wrong way in a bid for something to do. The docks were quiet these days, and what was being done to thank the group - no, the person - who was responsible for this easier way of life? The new Lieutenant had done so much for this city, and people were happy to sit back and let the Luskans use this supposed "trial by combat" to execute the one they had failed to frame for such a horrendous crime. It was enough to make a tiefling's skin itch.

"Neeshka?"

Oh great. That would explain the itch - the Paladin had come to lecture her on justice and honour and all that other great stuff that got in the way of her fun. At least their leader had the grace to allow Neeshka to indulge her naughtier side now and again - then again, a Bard was hardly the person to preach on being lawful, no matter whom she happened to be serving at the time.

"Neeshka, our leader would not have you dwelling like this."

Neeshka glared up at the human who, for some reason, had decided to try and appease her. "That's easy for you to say. Tell me, Casavir, how can it be called justice that someone must face death even after their innocence has been proved?"

"I realise the methods of Tyr are unusual to you, Neeshka, but you have nothing to fear. If our leader is innocent-"

"If?" Neeshka stood up sharply, her temper breached. "The evidence was there. Lord Nasher himself declared her innocent. How can you even question that now?"

"Are you telling me, Neeshka, that you have never been found innocent of something even when that wasn't true?" Sand's condescending voice entered the conversation.

"That's not the same! Nothing I've done even comes close to what those...those monsters did. And for them to blame it on someone who has done nothing but help Neverwinter, it just..."

"The demon-spawn has a point." Bishop had now joined the discussion. "It was an incredible stroke of genius for them to strike at the one who stands in their path."

"That wasn't what I was about to say!" Neeshka pushed past the two humans who now flanked her, wanting to escape before her temper got the better of her. Stupid humans. It wasn't as if they'd exactly done a whole lot for the party. Nothing either Bishop or Casavir could offer had ever prompted their leader to feel like she _needed_ them, certainly no more than she needed the Rogue.

She was just considering whether to leave the tavern or just retire to her room when a sudden outburst caught her - and, no doubt, everyone else's - attention.

"Well, it's not good enough! This is just a dirty trick by the Luskans to achieve what the trial was supposed to! And she's just a Bard; she's no match for a hulk like that Lorne."

For all the times Khelgar had rubbed Neeshka the wrong way, she had to admit he had a point. And oddly, seeing him so riled didn't amuse her half as much as it once would have - in fact, if anything, his anger only served to fuel hers even more.

Grobnar had now launched into a spiel on why being a Bard was not such a disadvantage - or at least, that was what Neeshka presumed since she had long become adept at not listening to him. She didn't understand why they needed two Bards anyway, but the gnome was still hanging around like he was wanted. Besides, she was far more interested in listening to someone who could actually offer a solution.

"We could always find her and spring her out," was Qara's idea. "I could easily torch the place."

"And what do you suppose that will do for our esteemed leader's reputation?" Sand demanded. Apparently Neeshka wasn't the only one to eschew the two human men. "Luskan would gorge themselves on a supposedly innocent combatant burning their prison - and a temple, no less - to avoid justice."

"Then we'll burn Luskan too." Qara shrugged. "It's not like I couldn't do it."

"You could burn Lorne," Neeshka suggested. "Make that Torio fight her own battle."

"Ah yes. Assassination of the Luskan champion, because that wouldn't be traced back to us at all," Sand sneered. "After all, who but for the accused's associates would have cause to murder Lorne the very night before the trial?"

Qara raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well how about you try coming up with a plan or two somewhere in that constant criticism."

"There really is nothing we can do." Sand sounded displeased at this even as he said it. "The trial must go ahead, and-"

"Wait just a minute!" Khelgar had been silent following his outburst, but now he spoke in an impassioned voice. "There _is_ something we can do. Why, if Torio is able to put Lorne forward in her place, what is there to stop us from doing the same?"

Qara sneered. "As if _you_ would be of any help. We might as well prepare the gallows now."

Neeshka turned to the Sorceress. "Hey, but you could step in! That way we still get to torch Lorne, only we don't get punished for it."

Sand shook his head. "Must you persist in encouraging her?"

"No-one else does," Neeshka shot back. "Well, or almost no-one else."

"I don't care!" Khelgar was already heading for the door. "I'm going to that temple and not one of you can stop me."

As he stormed out, Elanee spoke up for the first time since they'd returned. "Once again, the dwarf shows his natural charm."

"You leave him alone!" Neeshka snapped. "You're just bitter because we have little use for a pathetic, whining Druid."

"I'd be careful how you speak to her," Bishop commented, suddenly right behind the tiefling. "Unless you'd like to become trapped in some glade far from here."

"I hope that wasn't a threat, Bishop." Qara turned to square off against him, poised to take action. "Our leader might tolerate you, but I sure in the Hells won't."

"Will you all just shut up!"

The group turned, as one, to regard Shandra as she stood up, forcing Grobnar to move quickly or be squashed. Tears streamed down her face, but the determination in her voice was clear. "Don't you think things are bad enough without you all turning on one another? And yet not one of you, save Khelgar, has the courage enough to do something about it."

"Shandra is right," Casavir spoke up. "We must remain united in this battle for justice. Our opinions may differ on many things," he looked at each one of the others in turn, "but we all have sworn fealty to our leader and we must uphold to that."

"Fine!" Qara snapped. "You want action? Our leader's a fool if she's chosen Khelgar; I'm going to make sure she has the right champion come morning!"

As the Sorceress stormed out, Neeshka rounded on Shandra. "And just who do you think you are?" In a high-pitched mock impression of her target, she continued, "I have nothing but my name and my blood; please let me stalk you in a desperate bid to become useful so you won't kill me."

"That's enough, Neeshka!" Casavir stepped between tiefling and human, the closest to losing his temper any of them had seen him. "We are all tired and we are all concerned for what the morning will bring. But our leader has survived much already, if her tales are to be believed, and she has many resources that Lorne will not."

"We hope," Neeshka bit out, somewhat sulkily. "Anyway, I'm not staying here listening to you preach and her," she pointed at Shandra, "act like she has any higher claim to our leader than the rest of us. I'm going to find Qara - I'd suggest you put yourself forward," and here she turned to address Shandra directly, "but it's kinda important that we win."

As she stormed out, Casavir turned to Shandra. "Do not take her words to heart. She is upset, as are we all."

"Neeshka has travelled with our leader for some time," Elanee noted. "Longer than any of us here in this room. I fear it may have given her thoughts of some special claim."

"It is unusual for Rogues to become so attached," Sand mused. "Still, provided she does not place herself as champion, we have nothing to fear."

* * *

Neeshka was first to rise the following morning. Even the Elves, who by nature slept far less than the others, were nowhere to be found as she crept from her room to the tavern's main room. Which maybe was not such a surprise considering both had their magic to prepare, but was still a welcomed turn of events to the tiefling.

Just as she was claiming her usual seat, however, she heard familiar footsteps on their way to join her. Looking up, she offered a half-hearted, "Hey, moss-breath."

Khelgar claimed the seat opposite her, not even attempting to retort. "It's been a rough night. I can only imagine at how the temple was."

"We've spent time in worse places," Neeshka reminded him. "At least the temple won't smell of rotting corpses."

"Aye, true." Khelgar sighed. "I just wish we could do more."

"Qara said our leader seems determined to do this one herself," Neeshka offered in an attempt at reassurance. "Or at least, she refused to let Qara take her place."

"You were right with the former," Khelgar replied. "Though I won't be admitting to that with anyone else in earshot any time soon."

Neeshka managed a small smile at this. "Maybe becoming a Monk has done you some good after all." The smile faded as her thoughts drifted once again, and she fixed her gaze on the table.

Khelgar reached over, surprising both of them by patting her arm reassuringly. "If Tyr works as I've been told, he won't allow the Luskans to win."

"Could it be I am really last to rise of we three?"

Dwarf and tiefling both looked up as Elanee approached. The Druid appeared not to have noticed the lack of hostility between them as she continued, "At least it will all be over soon."

* * *

The adventurers were gathered at a point which granted them a clear view of the arena. Shandra and Grobnar were nowhere to be seen, but Neeshka couldn't spare the concern to think of them. Her nerves felt like they had been set alight and she found herself hoping that the Luskans would cheat so she could excuse the backstab this Lorne clearly deserved.

Though flanked by Qara and Khelgar, Neeshka was uncharacteristically silent as she stared at the empty arena. They had become allies, possibly even friends, but nothing she felt for them could quell the unease she felt at possibly having to witness the person responsible for all she - for all they - had now.

The others were not far away. She could feel the familiar itch of Casavir's presence, could hear the sarcastic barbs as Sand and Bishop attempted to out-cynic one other. And yet, save for those closest to her now, she could not help but wonder what would happen to the group - let alone on a wider scale - if the worst happened. If the key cog of the group's machine, who all other members of the group revolved around, was eliminated, what did that mean for them?

The announcement was made. The trial was begun. And only the proximity of her two close allies gave Neeshka the strength to watch.


End file.
